The Dance
by angelz gal
Summary: FINALLY CHAPTER 5 IS UP AU fic. Buffy and Angelus have hated eachother since junior high. buffy needs a tutor. Angelus needs a date to homecoming. What will happen next?
1. 1&2

Part 1 Buffy Summers walked down the side walk, heading to the Bronze. Ah the Bronze. Tonight was Girls' Night. Willow, Cordelia, and her were going to hang out.  
As she walked into the Bronze she spotted her friends immediately. She started to walk over to the table, but was stopped by a hard hunky body.  
"Hey buff, what's going on in Geek land?" Angelus, the most popular guy at Sunnydale High School, said.  
"I don't know Angelus, but how's the land of the assholes?" she retaliated. She stepped around him and walked off.  
Ever since they were in Junior High they fought like that. The main reason, Angelus like her and asked her to the dance, but she turned him down on the count of she wasn't going. That night at the dance, he saw her there with Riley, his enemy. Of course he had a date but he would of rather gone with Buffy. In the middle of the dance, he picked up a cup of punch and poured in down the front of Buffy's dress calling her a geek. Embarrassing her in front of everyone. Ever since then, they hated each other.  
  
"Hey," said Buffy as she sat down next to Willow, "What's going on?"  
"What did Angelus want? No, let me guess, he came up and called you a geek?"  
"Wow, Cor, you should read minds or something," Buffy said sarcastically, "he does what he always does."  
As the nigh went on the girls had fun, forgetting Angelus completely. Around 12:30, Buffy said her goodbyes and walked out of the bronze. She walked down the alley that led to Main Street, when she heard a noise behind her. She started to get frightened, so she walked faster.  
"Buffy," someone called. She turned around and there he stood.  
"UH what do you what?" she asked annoyed with this little game.  
"You forget your coat. I saw it. Picked it up and followed you," Angelus explained.  
"Oh. Thanks." She said reaching for it.  
"Your Welcome," he said handing it to her. "Goodnight."  
  
"Buffy, could you stay after class a minute," said Mr. Gregory. Buffy sat as the bell rang and everyone left, except Angelus.  
"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" she asked. She looked at Angelus sitting in the desk across from her.  
"Yes, Buffy it seems your failing history. Now I know you can do better. That's why I asked Angelus to talk with you. Now Angelus charges $20 a week for tutoring. I think it would be smart if he started to tutor you," Mr. Gregory explained. With that he picked up his things and left.  
"Failing? OH Shit, mom's gonna kill me," Buffy said as she laid her head down on the desk.  
"Well, that's what I'm for. I'll tutor you," Angelus clarified. Buffy looked up at him.  
"I can't pay you. I don't have the money right now," she told him. He thought.  
"Why?"  
"All the money I get I use to buy my homecoming dress," she explained. He thought again.  
"Well we can make a deal. I'll tutor you if you go out with me. Three dates and homecoming," he said cheerfully.  
"I think I'll fail thank you," she said disgustedly. He only grinned. Wait, she thought, mom said if I fail any classes goodbye homecoming.  
"Ok. I'll do it. But no and I mean no exchange of bodily fluids," she said unsure of what she was getting into.  
"Sure whatever. Anyway we can start tutoring tomorrow. We'll bonze tonight. Eight o'clock. Wear something sexy." He said with a husky tone.  
"You're a pig," she said. He grinned.  
  
Part 2 "Dawn, what do you think of the black one?" Buffy asked her 11 year old sister. She already decided on a white skirt but didn't know what top to wear.  
"The black is the best," Dawn said. Buffy nodded and went to change in the bathroom.  
"Buffy! Your date is here," her mother yelled from downstairs. Oh great, Buffy thought sarcastically. She grabbed her leather jacket off the bed and walked down the stairs. Damn he looks good... did I just think that?  
"You look..nice," Angelus said not really thinking that, More like Sexy and Fuckable.  
"You ready to go," Buffy asked. He nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her to his car.  
  
As soon as they got there, Buffy detached her hand from Angelus and headed to her friends.  
"Hey now, little one," he said, "You're here with me remember? It's a date." She sighed. He took her hand again walked to an open table.  
"Want something to drink?" he questioned  
"Diet Coke," she replied. He walked off. Sometime later he came back.  
"Here ya go," he said and handed her the Diet.  
"Well lookie here," Spike said in a sing song voice.  
"Hey B," Faith said.  
"I guessing you're going to finish that sentence with a U-F-F-Y. Cuz that's my name, Buffy." Faith just looked at her. "I guess not"  
"So what are you two love birds up to?" Spike asked sitting down and pulling Faith onto his lap.  
"We're not love birds," Angelus said through his teeth.  
"Settle down Peaches," Spike said soothingly.  
"Peaches? You have got to be kidding me," Buffy said laughing hysterically.  
"Watch it Fluffy," Angelus growled.  
"Oh that's nothing compared to Peaches," Buffy said sipping her diet.  
"Yo, B," Faith said, "Mind sharing that?"  
"No," Buffy said passing her the drink. The night went on with Buffy and Faith talking and sharing beauty tips and Spike telling Buffy all of Angelus embarrassing moments.  
"Hey, B, ya wanna go dance?" Faith asked as a new song started. Buffy nodded and got up with Faith following.  
As soon as they were out of range Spike said, "I don't understand why you don't like her."  
  
As they stood on her porch, Buffy said, "Well, that was fun."  
"Oh yeah a real hoot," Angelus responded sarcastically. Buffy looked down at her feet. It was your idea, Angelus she thought.  
"Well, goodnight," Buffy said and walked inside. Angelus stood there. I am a genius, he thought. He ran the doorbell. Buffy opened the door  
"Is there something you wanted?" she asked as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.  
"Yeah there is," he said. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to Buffy's. Shocked by the kiss, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. Angelus pulled her close and locked his arms around her waist. OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING??? Buffy thought. She pushed him away.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Angelus said.  
"I told you no exchange of Bodily fluids!" Buffy yelled. Angelus grinned. Buffy groaned and walked inside.  
"See you tomorrow, Honey," He yelled. 


	2. 3

Part 3 "So he kissed you?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded and blushed. Cordelia grinned.  
"You like it, you little skank!" Cordy said.  
"God Cor, wanna whip out that cell phone of yours and spread the word?" Buffy questioned.  
"Well if you want," Cordelia answered and pulled out her cell. Buffy shocked by her friend's action, snatched the cell phone away and put it in her purse.  
"Hey!" Cordy yelled, "Oh here comes lover boy now." With an evil, sexy grin he walked up to Buffy and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Hey there, sweetie," Angelus whispered into her ear. Buffy tried to pull away but he tightened his grip around her.  
"What do you want, Angelus?" she asked him.  
"You, babe, have tutoring after school," Angelus told her  
"I know. Will you please stop calling me pet names?" Angelus nodded and kissed her on the cheek and walked off.  
"Man I hate him," Buffy said angrily.  
"Sure," Cordelia  
  
"So you ready to explore history?" Angelus asked Buffy. She nodded taking out her books.  
"You need a tux," she said.  
"Since when did tutoring go black tie?" he wanted to find out.  
"For homecoming. Remember you're taking me. You are taking me right?" Angelus nodded.  
For the next hour and a half, they studied and talked getting to know each other. Noticing the time, Buffy started to pack up her stuff.  
"Do you want a ride?" angelus asked.  
"Sure." The ride to her house was quiet.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Buffy nodded. She started to get out of the car. Wait a minute she thought. She leaned in and crushed her lips to his. After a few minutes of making out in his car, she pulled away.  
"Bye baby," Buffy cooed. 


	3. 4

Part 4 The next day, Buffy was on her way to her locker when she was stopped by Faith.  
"Hey B!" she said.  
"Hey," Buffy replied.  
"What do you think of doing doubles tonight? My man and me, your man and you?"  
"He's not my man," Buffy said.  
"That's not what's going around school. But anyway it'll be fun."  
"Ok," Buffy agreed.  
"Come let's go convince your man," Faith said walking down the hall.  
"HE'S NOT MY MAN," Buffy yelled walking after her.  
  
"No, no, and no," Angelus told Buffy as they walked down the hall to lunch.  
"Please..it'll be fun," she begged. He turned and looked at her. She had her puppy dog face on and it made him crumble.  
"Ok, but only for a while," he said with a sigh. She hugged him.  
"Thank you. We'll go see the movie with them, and then we'll do what ever you have planned."  
"You eatin' lunch with me today?" Angelus asked her. She shook her head no. Angelus looked at her.  
"Please?" he begged. "I said yes to the date."  
"Fine," she said.  
  
At lunch, Faith and Buffy went to get drinks, which gave Angelus and Spike time to talk.  
"You're whipped," Spike said reaching across the table and stealing Buffy's chocolate muffin.  
"Am not," Angelus answered. Spike nodded.  
"Sure," he said sarcastically.  
"What I'm not," Angelus said.  
"Not what?" Buffy asked as she sat down next to him.  
"Not...hungry," he replied.  
"Oh. HEY," she said noticing her muffin was gone, "Give it back, Spike." He handed her the muffin.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"So tonight, the movie starts at 7:30," Faith said.  
"We're going with you, aren't we Peaches," Buffy said.  
"Don't call me that Bluffy," Angelus growled.  
"Sorry, hun," she said, "I'll see you tonight. Bye." And with that she walked off.  
"You are whipped," Spike said.  
  
"Well that was.interesting," Buffy said.  
"It was porno," Spike replied putting his arm around Faith.  
"Yes, well as fun as that was, Buffy and I are leaving," Angelus said as he dragged Buffy towards the park.  
As soon as they were out of range she asked, "Where are we going?"  
"The park," he answered.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because we are," he answered back. Should I hold her hand? Or maybe put my arm around.I'm actually thinking about this. Come on Angelus, you've done this lots of times, he thought.  
"Are you cold?" Angelus asked. She nodded. He stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
"Thanks," she said sincerely. He put his arm around her. He is sooo cute. I didn't think that, I didn't think that, she thought.  
"So you're playing football again this year," she said trying to make conversation.  
"Yeah," he answered. As they walked around, Angelus noticed a friend of his.  
"Hey Gunn over here," he called. The man named Gunn and a girl walked up to them.  
"Angelus, my man, what's goin' on?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Angelus responded.  
"This is Kendra, my girlfriend, and Angelus who is this little hottie?" Gunn asked which earned him a smack from Kendra.  
"This is Buffy," he said.  
"I'm not his girlfriend," Buffy told them.  
"Sure you're not sweetie," Angelus said smiling at her with a sexy grin. She scoffed.  
"So you're the girl that captured Angelus' heart. Everyone at school is talking about you two," Kendra said.  
"Captured his heart. Like he has one," Buffy said. Kendra giggled and Gunn laughed.  
"She's a feisty one Angelus," Gunn said.  
"That's my little spit fire," he said running his hand down Buffy's back. She shrugged his hand off.  
"Take me home, Angelus," she said.  
"Yo A, I don't think she was asking you to, I think it was a command," Gunn said laughing. Kendra whispered something in Gunn's ear and they walked off.  
"Now Angelus I want to go home," she said in a stern voice.  
"Fine. Don't get you panties in a twist," he said.  
"Don't think about my panties, god you're worse than Xander," she said. She got up and started to walk to where he parked. No woman orders me around he thought. He ran up to her, listening to her curse about her boots.  
"Damn things, why did I buy these?"  
"Get on," he said.  
"What?"  
"Get on," he said again turning so she could get on his back.  
"You want me to get on your back?" she asked  
"No I was just telling you to. Come Buff, I don't say things I don't mean." She looked at him. Walk in the boots from hell or get a piggyback ride from.well the devil, she thought. She jumped up onto his back. They walked back to the theater and Buffy spotted Cordelia and Xander.  
"Hey I wanna go say hi," she whispered into his ear. He nodded and walked toward the other couple.  
"Hey Buffy," Cordelia said with a giggle. She noticed how comfy Angelus and Buffy were.  
"What's going on?" Xander asked. "When did you two get so friendly?"  
"Um a while ago," Cordelia said covering for Buffy.  
"And I wasn't told because." he asked.  
"We wanted some alone time," Angelus said, catching on to what was happening.  
"Well, I have to get home before mom kills me. See you guys tomorrow," Buffy said desperately trying to get away.  
"Call me," Cordelia yelled after the couple. The ride to her house was silence, just like the last one. He pulled up to the curb got out and ran around to open her door. I have never done that before, he said. They walked up to her porch hand in hand.  
"Well goodnight," she said.  
"Yeah good night," he responded. He kissed her lips. The kiss was soft, yet passionate. Angelus never kissed anyone like that and got scared. He pulled away and walked off the porch as she walked into her house.  
"God I am whipped," he said quietly to himself. 


	4. 5

Part 5  
"So mom was like, how's school and are you doing well? And I was like, mom, I'm doing fine. And she goes all, I saw that boy last night why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone, Buffy, my parenting books said we need to communicate. And I was like, mom!."  
"Buffy, when I asked how are you, I was just saying hi," Faith told her as they sat waiting for Spike and Angelus. "Oh, sorry," Buffy said.  
  
"So mate, what are you gonna do now?" Spike asked as they finish their long conversation.  
"I don't know man," Angelus replied.  
"Well after every thing you told me, I think I'm going to heave," Spike said laughing.  
"Shut up Spike," he growled.  
"Maybe you should tell her," Spike said getting up and walking to his girlfriend. The question was could he tell her.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said sitting down next to Angelus.  
"Hey," he said back. She put her arms around his neck.  
"What are thinking about?" she asked.  
"Nothing," he answered her. He pulled her onto his lap. "What are you doing to night?"  
"Nothing that I know of, why?"  
"You owe me a date, woman," he said.  
"Yes sir, I believe I do," she said giggling.  
"What were you talking to Spike about?" she asked.  
"Nothing. It was nothing," he replied.  
"Well my mom saw us last night and wants you to come over for dinner. She has to catch a flight out to New York at 8:00 so dinner's at 5:30. After that the house is ours," she told him.  
  
Part 5 "So, Angelus, what are your hobbies?" Joyce asked as they ate.  
"Well, I'm a big art fan," he said.  
"Is that so? See, Buffy, I told you art wasn't boring," Mrs. Summers said. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Homecoming is tomorrow," Angelus said.  
"That's right it is. I assume you're taking Buffy," Joyce said. Angelus nodded. That's when she felt it. A hand, on her thigh rising higher and higher each time it rubbed her. Mmm. that feels so good. Wish he could do this fore-  
"Buffy!"  
"What? Sorry what?" she said embarrassed.  
"I asked if you were done," her mom said.  
"Yes. Do you need help with the dishes?" her mother nodded. "Be right back, you can go into the living room." She walked into the kitchen.  
"So. what do you think?" she asked her mother.  
"He's a very nice young man, honey. I'm so glad you found someone think him." Buffy looked at her mother in shock. What the hell? She isn't supposed to like him.  
"He's taking you to homecoming right?" Joyce asked her stunned daughter. Buffy only nodded.  
"I'm going to sit with him," she said.  
"Ok, I'm going to finish up here then get my stuff and go. If he wants to stay the night, Buffy, I completely trust you both," Joyce said seriously. Buffy nearly fainted.  
  
"So your mom is gone, what are we going to do?" Angelus asked with a seductive smile. Buffy scuffed. He only smiled. Wrapping his arms around her middle, Angelus pulled her onto his lap.  
"I have to talk to you," he said seriously. He thought back to the conversation with Spike. He started to explain.  
  
**// "Hey mate," Spike said. He noticed his friend's face. "What's wrong with you?"  
"I think I love Buffy," he said to him.  
"Whoa, now mate, where is this coming from?" Spike asked.  
"I thought about it all night. All night. You know me, I never think about a girl like that. And yet, all I could think about was after homecoming and I'm done tutoring her, I'm not going to get to kiss her. And hold her. God, when did I become a sap?"  
"You are in love," Spike said, "I feel that way about Faith."  
"But what if she doesn't love me? I, god, I've never felt like this," Angelus explained.  
"So mate, what are you gonna do now?" Spike asked as they finish their long conversation.  
"I don't know man," Angelus replied.  
"Well after every thing you told me, I think I'm going to heave," Spike said laughing.  
"Shut up Spike," he growled.  
"Maybe you should tell her," Spike said getting up and walking to his girlfriend.//**  
  
"You.love me?" Buffy asked. Angelus nodded looking to her eyes. Her mind was racing, He loves me. Oh yes. Wait no. oh god I'm so confused.  
"I think you should go," she said.  
"Buff"  
"Go, now," she said running up the stairs to her room. Angelus looked at her as she left. He grabbed his coat and left. As he sat in his car, the light from her house reflected off the tear running down his cheek.  
  
She picked up her phone and dialed the number. She couldn't see with the tears she was crying.  
"Hello," the voice said.  
"Faith it's Buffy," she said.  
"Buffy, how- are you crying?" Faith asked.  
"Angelus told me he loved me," she told her.  
"And you're crying because."  
"I told him to get out," she said softly, "I was confused and didn't know what to do. I told him to leave. And now he probably hates me,"  
"Buffy, that guy could never hate you," Faith said.  
"What should I do?" Buffy asked.  
"Do you love him?" 


	5. NC17 or not? tell me

Sorry it's so short, with the weekend coming up I will right more. Please review; threaten me if you have to. Just get me to write. I've been reading romance novels lately. I may turn this story NC-17 tell me what you think.  
  
Part 6 "Yes," Buffy replied, "I have to find him."  
"I'll call his house see if he's there, and then call your cell," Faith told her friend. Buffy jumped off her bed and ran to her car. After driving for about three minutes her phone rang.  
"He's at Spike's," Faith said.  
"Thanks," Buffy replied and hung up. She dialed Spike's number and waited for him to pick up.  
"Hello," said Spike.  
"Spike, its Buffy don't hang up. Listen I love Angelus. I do. I have to find him and Faith said he was there. Keep him there at all costs."  
"Ok," Spike said and hung up.  
"Who was that?" Angelus asked.  
"It was Faith," he replied.  
"Well I'm going to take off," Angelus said sadly.  
"NO. you can't," Spike yelled.  
"Why not?"  
"Faith's pregnant," Spike lied. Angelus froze.  
"How did that happen?" Angelus asked.  
"Well, Angelus, when two people are horny."  
"Spike you know what I meant." All of a sudden Spike's bedroom door was pushed open and there stood Buffy.  
"Oh yeah mate, Buffy's here and Faith's not pregnant," Spike said with a little laugh and left. On his way out Buffy said, "That was your excuse. Faith's pregnant." Spike only shrugged.  
"Hey," Buffy said. Angelus turned away then turned to look at his love.  
"Look I'm sorry ok, I was confused. But as soon as you left and were out of my life I realized I love you and I need you. Angelus, please I'm so sorry and I can't imagine my life without you." Angelus just stood there with a cold-hearted look.  
"I understand if you don't want me anymore. What I did was wrong," Buffy explained. No response. Then she understood. He doesn't want me now.  
"I get it. Hey no big." She turned to leave but stopped. Angelus put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.  
"I love you," he said. She pulled him into a hug.  
"I love you too," she replied. "You know, my mom's still gone, we can go back to my house."  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" Angelus said with a laugh.  
"Kiss me," she said.  
"I can do that," he said with a seductive grin. Tilting his head down, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned in delight. His lips were firm, warm, and tasted like chocolate. Angelus pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.  
"I love you baby," he said. She looked into his eyes.  
"I love you too," she said in return. Then pulled his lips to hers. 


	6. 7

Part 7  
"I've got to ask. Why did you say no to me, but yes to Riley," Angelus asked as the walked into her house.  
"Angelus, baby, that was in junior high," she said setting her keys down.  
"I know but I wanna know," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back close to him.  
"My mom talked to Riley's mom at the super market and kind of volunteer me to go with him."  
"Oh...but you still said no to me," Angelus said.  
"I wasn't planning on going," Buffy returned.  
"Sure," he said.  
"I WASN'T," she said.  
"Ok I believe you," he said.  
"No you don't."  
"Well no," he said taking off toward her room. She followed.  
"I'm sleepy," Buffy yawned.  
"Well, lets get you to bed. You have to have your beauty rest for homecoming tomorrow. What is the schedule for tomorrow?"  
"Eyebrows are at 9:00. Nails are at 11:00, and hair is at 3:00," she explained.  
"Dinner is at 6:00. Faith and Spike are going. What are Willow and Cordelia?"  
"They're coming, too," she told him as she changed into a comfy t- shirt. Angelus followed her lead and stripped to his boxers.  
"Yummy," Buffy said as he walked over to the bed.  
"Hop in," he said with a smirk.  
"Don't get any ideas," she said.  
"I love you," he said when they were both settled in her bed.  
"I love you too," she said kissing him lightly.  
As the daylight streamed through her, Buffy squirmed to get away from it.  
"Stop wiggling," Angelus said grumpily. She continued.  
"Stop Buff," he said again. She continued on purpose.  
"That's it," Angelus growled as he rolled on top of her pinning her. She whined.  
"I told you to stop, but did you listen? No, so you need to be punished." He tickled her side.  
"Stop! Please Stop!" she cried. He stopped.  
"We gotta get up," he said looking at the clock. It read 8:23.  
"What do you have to go today?" she asked as they got up.  
"Just get my tux, but I think Spike's picking it up," he said.  
"Well I'm going to shower then I have to go get my eyebrows done. Want to come?"  
"No that's ok," he said, "I don't wanna see you whine about it."  
"Hey! I don't whine," she pouted.  
"Yes you do," he said stepping forward. Before she could protest he kissed her. She moaned. He pulled her closer, nipping her lips passionately.  
"We have to stop," he said breaking the kiss.  
"Fine," she said getting up.  
  
After hours over waiting the moment had arrived. Angelus stood outside of Cordelia's door. Why the girls insist on getting ready together I may never know, he thought.  
"Hello you must me Angelus please come in," said the house keeper. He entered the house. There in the foyer was Spike, Oz, and Xander.  
"Hey guys," he said. They responded together hey.  
"Attention, boys," said Mrs. Chase, "here they come." Angelus watched at Faith, Willow, Cordelia walked down the stairs. And then she came into view. 


End file.
